


Understanding

by shinysylver



Series: Requited [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pre-Wano Arc (One Piece), Understanding, Unrequited Love, feelings are messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Zoro can't seem to shake his unrequited feelings for Sanji, but at least Law understands. In fact, he understands all too well.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, unrequited Luffy/Law, unrequited Zoro/Sanji
Series: Requited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857292
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Luffy leaves for Whole Cake Island, but before the others leave for Wano. Let's pretend the Mink threw them one more going away party. 
> 
> So about this fic... I ship Zosan a lot, apparently so much that it still managed to be a presence in this fic. However, this fic is definitely about Zoro and Law. I really love the idea of messy romances and second loves. The idea that Zoro and Law might find understanding and comfort in each other is apparently feeding my muse.
> 
> Thanks to huxandthehound for helping me even though this isn't her fandom at all. :D

Zoro pressed against Law, trapping him against the wide trunk of a tree. His hands caressed down the taught muscles of Law's abdomen, before coming to rest on his hips. Zoro knew he shouldn't do this, but it felt so good to finally fill the hole in his heart that had been empty for so long--even if only temporarily. 

"Are you sure?" Law leaned in close as he spoke, his soft words hot against Zoro's ear. 

Zoro wasn't sure about anything, but the simmering hurt and anger that he'd been trying to ignore since he'd seen that damn note made him just reckless enough to throw caution to the wind and slide to his knees in front of Law. At least they were far enough away from the party that they probably wouldn't be seen. "Stop talking."

Law didn't argue as Zoro slowly unzipped his pants. 

**

Zoro lay on his back, staring at the stars as the ground slowly spun underneath him. He'd washed the taste of Law out of his mouth with more booze than was smart even for him. What had been exciting in the moment felt empty now. 

Law was an attractive man and more importantly he was a _strong_ man. Zoro had always been attracted to strength and he and Law got on well enough. But, through no fault of his own, Law wasn't Sanji and what they'd done felt strangely like cheating.

Not that Sanji shared Zoro's interest. He'd made it clear over the years that he only had eyes for the ladies and this latest stunt certainly proved that. Sure, he said that he'd come back, but Zoro had his doubts--especially if his betrothed was pretty. 

And yet, despite everything, Zoro still couldn't shake the bothersome feelings he had for the man.

"Zoro-ya," Law said in that strange way of his. He sat down next to Zoro and held out a tankard. "Do we need to talk?"

Zoro sat up, trying valiantly not to sway noticeably, and took the tankard. He was a little disappointed that it was just water, but he downed it in two long gulps anyway. "Why would we need to talk?"

Law gave him a long look. "We need to be able to work together."

"There's no problem."

"You fled like a sea king was after you and drank a truly epic amount of sake. I don't think there's any more alcohol on Zou. There's clearly a problem."

"I'd fight a sea king. Not run," Zoro mumbled. He sighed. Law wasn't wrong and he knew it must be paining the taciturn man to actually have this conversation. He owed it to him to participate--especially since they were going to be leaving for Wano together in the morning. "Look, I don't regret what happened. Not really."

Law didn't say anything, but his piercing eyes were studying Zoro like he was a specimen under a microscope. 

"I'm in love with Sanji," Zoro blurted out, the damn alcohol loosening his tongue. He'd never said the words out loud before and had barely even allowed himself to think them. It was one of the reasons that he rarely called Sanji by his actual name. It was easier to keep his distance that way. "But it's hopeless, so there's no reason for me to regret what happened between us."

"I'm not looking for love." Law frowned. "And if you want to just forget about it we can do that."

"I'm not a coward. And I'm not ashamed." Zoro hesitantly reached out and patted Law's thigh. "Hell, he might not even come back."

"He's coming back," Law said, his voice sure. "Luffy-ya will make sure of that. He's... persistent."

Something in Law's voice penetrated Zoro's fuzzy brain and he looked up sharply. "Oh." He recognized that guarded look. He'd seen it in the mirror enough times. "You really do understand, don't you?"

Law laughed bitterly. "I think you have more of a chance than I do."

Zoro hooked his arm around Law's shoulders and pulled him closer until they were leaning against each other. Unlike in the past, Law didn't struggle against Zoro's hold, instead relaxing into his side. "Maybe we can be lonely together."

"It doesn't have to mean anything." Law hesitantly set his hand on Zoro's thigh. "Just an understanding."

"An understanding," Zoro agreed. He pulled Law down until they were both spread out on the grass, close enough that their arms were touching. 

Zoro scanned the vast sky and managed to find a familiar constellation from his childhood, still visible even this far from home. It made him wonder if Sanji and Luffy were looking up at the same stars in Totto Land, thinking about Zoro and Law. 

Or maybe he was a drunk idiot. 

"Not an idiot," Law murmured. "Just drunk."

Zoro blushed. He hadn't intended to speak those thoughts out loud, but thankfully Law didn't say anything else. They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the sky. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
